JumpStart Learning System - The Favorite Steam Installation (Under Construction)
In this original guide, I will show you how to install The JumpStart Learning System (Windows 3.1 Version) in the same folder as Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam & Mention which JumpStart Classics will work on Windows 3.1 & don't. In Addition, I will also give you some pointers on some of the JumpStart Games. JumpStart Story JumpStart is an Award-Winning educational media franchise for children, consisting mostly of educational games, produced by Knowledge Adventure. From Baby to 6th Grade Original Series Games marked with an asterisk underwent revisions from 1998-2001. JumpStart Baby* JumpStart Toddlers* JumpStart Preschool* JumpStart Pre-K JumpStart Kindergarten* JumpStart 1st Grade* JumpStart 2nd Grade (September 1, 1996) JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain (December 2, 1996) JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island* (December 2, 1996) JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Sapphire Falls (November 1, 1999) JumpStart Adventures 5th Grade: Jo Hammet, Kid Detective (October 15, 1997) JumpStart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission Earthquest (October 21, 1998) Math & Reading These games were originally referred to as "JumpStart (grade) Math". JumpStart Math for Kindergarteners (October 21, 1998) JumpStart Math for 1st Graders (October 15, 1997) JumpStart Math for Second Graders (October 15, 1997) These games were originally referred to as "JumpStart (grade) Reading". JumpStart Reading for Kindergarteners (December 2, 1996) JumpStart Reading for 1st Graders (October 15, 1997) JumpStart Reading for Second Graders (October 21, 1998) Other Games JumpStart Typing (October 15, 1997) JumpStart Spanish (October 15, 1997) JumpStart Levels From Easy to Hard JumpStart Awards Custom Installation Setup - Zombie Wars via Windows 3.1 This Section will teach you on how to install Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry 2: Zombie Wars in your Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry Folder. This is a key step to installing the JumpStart Learning System on Windows 3.1. 1. Visit old-games (be sure to add .com in the link) then select Easy Setup to download Zombie Wars. The File is about 23.6MB long so it may take a while to download. 2. Open the Zombie Wars (1996).7zip & follow the instructions shown. 3. Go to the folder where Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry is installed and move the Zombie Wars Folder to the same Directory then rename it Zombie1. 4. Change the Following in your Zombie Wars DosBox Config File: sdl fullscreen=false fulldouble=false fullresolution=desktop windowresolution=original output=opengl autolock=true sensitivity=100 waitonerror=true priority=higher,normal mapperfile=mapper-0.74.map usescancodes=true render frameskip=0 aspect=false scaler=normal2x (NOTE: the Sdl & Render Settings shown is to enable Screenshots. Temporary change your Screenshot key to F2 in the Steam Options Menu, Since F12 toggles between Fullscreen & Windows while In-Game. When your done Playing, swtich back to the F12 by using the Steam Options Menu) autoexec # Lines in this section will be run at startup. # You can put your MOUNT lines here. MOUNT C ..\C C: CD WINDOWS WIN 5. Add a shortcut to Zombie Wars by selecting Create Shortcut, add a New Folder to Steam in Your Start Menu, Name it "Non-Steam" then move the Zombie Wars Shortcut to your Non-Steam Folder in your Start Menu. 6. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 7. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 8. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 9. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. NOTE: if you try to Run this game by opening Alien Carnage/Halloween Harry on Steam, and entering "CD ZOMBIE1/C/WINDOWS" then "WIN" this WILL NOT work! For More Infomation on Installing Windows 3.1. on DOSBOX: Jumpstart Toddlers Classic '96 Version - New Custom Installation Jumpstart Toddlers (Classic Version) 1. Visit Old Games Finder then Adventure Legends by entering JumpStart as a Keyword to Download JumpStart Toddlers Classic or purchase it online. 2. You'll need PowerISO to create a virutal CD Drive to play it & download PowerISO (it's free to try but can't edit or create an Image greater than 300MB). Then follow the installation instructions shown. 3. Create a 1 virutal CD drive in PowerISO then mount the Jumpstart Toddlers image data. 4. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 5. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 6. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 7. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 8. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount *Virtual CD Drive Letter* *Virtual CD Drive Letter\* -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Knowledge Adventure Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select JumpStart Toddlers to start Playing! NOTE: The JumpStart Toddlers Classic Version is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. Jumpstart Toddlers Classic Version - Activities Give the Dog a Bone: Give the dog the items that he asks for. After he says what he wants, the cursor will automatically become that item. Move your cursor to his mouth to give him the item. Songbook: Click on the animals to hear each one sing. You can also click in the area around the animal to hear the names of different objects and see animations. There are nine animals: polar bear, cat, lion, crocodile, duck, elephant, whale, zebra, and kangaroo. ABC's: Click a letter on the blackboard frame or type a letter on your keyboard. A word that begins with that letter will appear, and an animated sequence will play. Peek-A-Boo: Move the mouse across the screen to clear away the cover images. When you have cleared most of them, the rest will automatically clear on their own. Discover a singing animal friend underneath. There are nine animals to find: cat, cow, elephant, goat, horse, pig, polar bear, sheep, and whale. There seven screen covers: balloons, bubbles, candies, coins, eggs, leaves, and marbles. Musical Instruments: Listen to the sounds that different musical instruments make. Click on an instrument to hear its sound. Tapping the keyboard will cause a random instrument to play. There are seven instruments: piano, harmonica, banjo, horn, violin, flute, and drum. Numbers 1 to 10: Click a number on the blackboard frame or type a number on your keyboard. An object or objects of that number will appear, and an animated sequence will play. Bouncing Shapes: Click on the shapes to hear the name of the shape and its color. The shapes will move around the screen and bounce around. Tap buttons on the keyboard to activate sounds. Each shape plays a different musical note. Light Switch: Click on it twice to exit the game. Giggles: Bye! I'll miss you! JumpStart Preschool '95 Classic Version - New Custom Installation 1. Purchase JumpStart Preschool Classic online via Amazon. 2. Insert the JumpStart Preschool CD into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Knowledge Adventure Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select JumpStart Preschool to start Playing! NOTE: The JumpStart Preschool Classic Version is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. JumpStart Preschool Classic Version - Activities Color pictures with Casey. The areas in the pictures have numbers, letters, or shapes in them. Use the paint cans to fill in the areas that have the same number, letter, or shape as the paint can. Connect the dots with Kisha. You can choose numbers or letters. Connect the dots in numerical or alphabetical order to create a picture. Clean up the yard with Eleanor. The trash can will tell you which item it wants, and how many of that item. Click and drag the correct item and quantity to the trash can. Play with the classroom's pet turtle with Casey. Match turtles to the nests that have the same number of eggs as the number on the turtle's back. Place objects on the picture with Pierre. Look at the silhouettes on the picture. Click and drag objects from your toolbar, and place them on the picture where they belong. Play at the bulletin board with Kisha. Click on the picture on the bulletin board that matches the one in Kisha's hand. Play hide and seek with the classroom's fish. Click on the light switch so the fish can hide. Then the fish will give a clue as to where it is hiding. Listen to songs with Casey. The lyrics will appear on the screen so you can sing along. There are four songs: I'm a Little Teapot, The Itsy Bitsy Spider, You are My Sunshine, and I've Been Working on the Railroad. Make matches in the dollhouse. Click on two window shutters to see what is behind them. Make matches of the same objects. Find visual differences with Casey. Look at the four Pierres. One Pierre is different than the other. Find the one that is different. JumpStart Pre-K Classic Version 1. Purchase JumpStart Pre-K Classic online via Amazon. 2. Insert the JumpStart Pre-K CD into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Knowledge Adventure Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select JumpStart Pre-K to start Playing! NOTE: Getting The Classic Version of JumpStart Pre-K maybe hard since it's not really Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. But it will Run on Windows 95/98/2000 & XP OS Computers. JumpStart Pre-K Classic Version - Activities Carousel = Click on the carousel horse with the number that is the same number of balloons that the mouse is holding. Bakery = Connect the dots to make frosting pictures on cakes. Each dot has a letter next to it. Click on the dots in alphabetical order. Airport = Fly a plane with Casey. Click on the arrows or use the arrow keys to move the plane up and down. Look at the shape on the plane's dashboard. Fly through all of clouds with shapes that are different from the one on the plane's dashboard. Fire Station = Help bears get on the firetruck. Click around the fire station to find hidden pictures. Match pictures that go together, such as 'bird' and 'nest', and 'hammer' and 'nail'. When you find a match, a bear gets on the firetruck. Diner = Kisha will tell you how she wants plates of food arranged. For example, she may ask you arrange the food from shortest to tallest, least to most, or darkest to lightest. Barbershop = Make music with Eleanor's seven animal friends. There is a shape on the wall above each animal's head. A shape will appear in the shaving cream. Click on the shape on the wall that matches the one in the shaving cream. Each time you make a match, the animal below that shape will make a sound. When you win, the animals sing a song. Clothing Store = Unscramble the four pieces cloth pieces to create a letter. Click and drag the pieces to the T-shirt. Toy Shop = Create toys with Kisha. Look at the picture of the toy, and then select pieces from the shelves to make a toy that looks the same as the one in the picture. Construction Site = Help Casey load up the trucks. The blueprints show what object each car needs, and how many of that object. Choose the right object and put the correct amount on each truck. Park = Do a great job on each Activity & you'll earn items for your park. JumpStart Kindergarten '94 Classic Version - New Custom Installation 1. Purchase JumpStart Kindergarten '94 Classic online via Amazon. 2. Insert the JumpStart Kindergarten '94 Classic CD into your CD/DVD Drive & exit the autorun 3. Go to Add a Game on Steam. 4. Select Add Non-Steam Game. 5. Select Dosbox - Zombie Wars from Steam & Create a new Catagory for it called "Non-Steam", then Rename it "Windows 3.1: Zombie Wars". 6. Launch Dosbox - Zombie Wars, from your Windows 3.1 Desktop in Dosbox, Since the Desktop Background is Black, you may want to change it in your MAIN Folder and Select Desktop (example: Arcade.BMP) before exiting. 7. Exit Windows 3.1 then at the DOSBOX, enter the following "Mount D D:\ -t CDROM then restart windows. 9. Select Run from the File Menu then select "SETUP.EXE" from the *Virtual CD Drive Letter*. Then follow the Knowledge Adventure Installation Instructions shown. 10. Then Select JumpStart Kindergarten to start Playing! NOTE: The JumpStart Kindergarten '94 Classic Version is Compatable with Windows 3.1 Via DOSBOX. JumpStart Kindergarten Classic Version - Activities Bebop's Home = Click on Bebop to play hide and seek with him. After you click on him, he'll disappear and leave behind a clue. Blocks = Hopsalot will scramble a set of blocks. Rearrange the blocks in alphabetical or numerical order. Bulletin Board = View the different months and holidays. Click on the pictures to see animations. Chalkboard = Hopsalot will say a sentence. The player must click on the pictures that recreate the sentence. Classroom Closet = Click on each item to see its name. Clock = Click on the clock numbers to see what a typical kindergartner does at each hour. Dolls = Arrange the dolls by height. Paint Set = Create your own pictures. Pattern Blaster = Move the falling pieces to the matching blocks. When all the pieces have fallen into their proper places, Roquefort can move across the blocks to the cheese on the other side. Puzzle = First, choose a type of puzzle. The choices are: Numbers, Letters, Letter Sounds, Rhyming, Opposites, Companions, Pairs, Shapes, Sizes, and Colors. Hopsalot will display a piece, and the player has to click on the one that goes with it. Clear all the pieces from the puzzle to see a picture. Radio = Listen to four songs: Doing What the Animals Do, Monkeys Playing Everywhere, The Mud Song, and Anatomy. Hopsalot's Garden = There are two games here: The Harvesting Game, and The Watering Game. In the Harvesting Game, Hopsalot will ask for a certain number of a certain item. Click on an item to put it in the basket. Click on the basket when you have the correct number of items. In the watering game, Hopsalot will grow a series of plants, and you have to figure out the pattern. Hopsalot will grow several plants, and ask which comes next. Click on the seed bag with the vegetable that you think comes next. Dopefish Lives! JumpStart Kindergarten '98 Classic Version - New Custom Installation JumpStart Kindergarten '98 Classic Version - Activities Right Side of the Classroom Bulletin Board = The Bulletin Board has a calendar with all the months of the year. You can click on the different months to see pictures and learn about the holidays. Clock = The clock shows what a kindergartner does at different times of the day. Click on the numbers to see what Bonnie Bunny does during each hour. Radio = Listen to eight different songs. Puzzle = Help uncover a picture by clicking on the pieces. Photo Album = You can view the pictures you took at the Petting Zoo here. Click on a photo of an animal to see it do something. You'll need to earn 4 Gold Stars before going to the Petting Zoo. Bebop's Home = This is where Bebop hangs out. You can play a hide-and-seek game with him. If you click on him, he will disappear, and leave behind a clue for you to find him. Left Side of the Classroom Chalkboard = Hopsalot will read a sentence. Then you have to click on pictures on the chalkboard to recreate what he said. Blocks = Help Jack and Roquefort unscramble the blocks. Dolls = Help Jack and Roquefort arrange the dolls in the correct order. Paint Set = Create your own pictures. Classroom Closet = Click on different objects to learn about them. Pattern Blaster = Play a video game with Jack and Roquefort. You have to help Brie the mouse get from one side of the screen to the other by filling in the blocks with missing shapes. Shapes will fall from the top of the screen, and you have to move them over the block with the same shape. Backyard Hopsalot's Garden = You can play two games here. In "Gopher Fun; The Counting Game", Hopsalot will ask for a certain number of a kind of plant. You have to pick the correct number of plants that Hopsalot asked for. Every now and then, the gopher will appear to steal a plant. In "Wacky Water; Making Patterns", Hopsalot will grow a series of plants that form a pattern. When he is done, he will ask you which plant comes next. Jungle Gym = Help the kindergartner get the balloon at the top of the jungle gym before the gopher does. Follow a series of balloons on the jungle gym according to what Hopsalot says. Tricycle Game = Help the tricycle rider reach the finish line. Move the rider up and down the lanes. You will comes across puddles and boxes with pictures on them as you go. You have to choose the correct picture that has the beginning sound that Hopsalot specifies. Picnic Area = Click around to see different animals and things. JumpStart 1st Grade '94 Classic Version - Custom Installation JumpStart 1st Grade '94 Classic Version - The Classroom The player explores an interactive schoolhouse full of educational activities. Frankie is the school mascot in charge of guiding the player around. Playing activities earns the player points, which can be traded in for milk caps. There are four skill categories in this game: math, reading, nature, and time. Each time the player earns 100 points in a category, they can choose a milk cap from that category. There are 30 math caps, 30 reading caps, 20 nature caps, and 20 time caps, for a total of 100 caps to collect. See if you can collect them all! Music in the Mouse Hole: Click on the mouse hole to go to the Hole in the Wall Club. There are five instruments to choose from on the left side of the screen: guitar, flute, violin, trumpet, or voices. The jukebox can play five different songs: "Hickory Dickory Dock," "Old MacDonald," "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider," "The Wheels on the Bus," and "It's Raining, It's Pouring." Click on the record button to make your own tunes. Click on the mice to play different notes. Each mouse sings or plays a different note on the music scale, and they are arranged from highest to lowest. When you are done, click on the play button to hear your song. The Tick Tock Game: This game is like a board game. You move a playing piece across a series of tiles. Each tile has an hour on it, starting with 6 AM and ending with 9 PM. An analog clock will spin to an hour. You have to click on the tile that matches the time that the clock has. The first player to reach 9 PM wins. This game has a two-player mode. Reading is Fundamental: Pick a story to read. The stories are read out loud to you, and you can click on the pictures to see something happen. Sometimes at the end of a story, you will be asked a question about what you read. If you get it right, you'll get some points. Master Memory Game: Play a memory match game on the computer. Flip cards and try to make matches. You have to match the pictures and words that go together. Paint Set: Create your own pictures. Click on the paint globs to change colors. You can use a paintbrush to draw or a paint can to fill entire areas. You can also choose a background and stickers. Click on the cloth to undo your last action. When you're done, you can choose to save your picture or throw it away. Dopefish Lives! JumpStart 1st Grade Classic - The Lunch Room Category:Product Demos